njs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Second Chances
| filminglocation= Biyadhoo, Maldives | seasonrun= March 21, 2017 – | previousseason= | nextseason= }} Survivor: Maldives - Second Chances II is the twelfth season of the second generation NJ's Survivor Series, which premiered on March 21, 2017. (Real Cast List w/ real Usernames) Production This season features twenty former castaways, all of whom were voted out pre-merge, returning for a second chance to play the game. The tribes this season were Felidhu, wearing blue, and Mulaku, wearing yellow. Noonu, a third tribe, was introduced on Day 3, wearing red. The tribes this season are named after atolls of Maldives. The full cast of Second Chancers were hand-picked by production. The candidates were invited for being pre-merge boots who showed promise during their short time in the game. The full cast of 20 were revealed on March 20, 2017 and the tribes were revealed on March 21, 2017. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent daily. * Returning Players: Twenty former castaways returned for a second chance to play the game. All the returning castaways were voted out pre-merge in their respective first seasons, yet showed potential to be good players. * Instant Idols: At some point in the game, castaways will be offered free hidden immunity idols at the cost of everyone knowing they have it and an unknown additional punishment. * Three-Tribe Format: Although initially starting with two tribes, the addition of the auxiliary Noonu tribe on Day 3 means that this is the third total season to feature more than two tribes. It is also the second all-returnee season to feature three tribes, after . * Tribe Switch: On Day 3, the two tribes were randomly shuffled into three new tribes of six. The Noonu tribe was introduced in this swap. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game } | rowspan=2 | rowspan="2"| TBA | rowspan="2"| 3rd Voted Out Day 5 |- | |} Voting Table } TBA}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | No Vote | 6-1-1-1 | No Vote | 3-1-1 | TBC |- | | align="left"| Aiden | — | — | — | | |- | | align="left"| Anthony | — | | — | | |- | | align="left"| Brittany | — | | — | | |- | | align="left"| Dana | — | | — | | |- | | align="left"| Ethan | — | — | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Jacob | — | | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Kiko | — | — | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Logan | — | — | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Matt | — | | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Mearl | — | — | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Mel | — | | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Robby | — | | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Romeo | — | — | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Ronnie | — | — | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Stoner | — | — | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Zac | — | — | — | — | |- | | align="left"| Cameron | — | — | — | | colspan=1 |- | | align="left"| Kodi | — | | | colspan=2 |- | | align="left"| Steve | — | | colspan=3 |- | | align="left"| Dylan | | colspan=4 |} Category:Seasons